Memories Becoming Alive
by LizzyLori
Summary: Sequel to Blown Away and this will be a chapter story. Grams was stuck. She didn't know whether she should tell them Olivia's father was gonna be released from jail on good behavior or not. Please remember I have school and stuff starting soon but I will update a week or less. I'm totally winging this
1. Chapter 1

**Because everyone wanted more, I will make this. This was suppose to be a one-shot so I'm learning as I go. Go check out my collaboration with Lava and Fury called "Angel of the Broken One" pretty please. Thanks to . , Lava and Fury, snowwygirl4, newbie (Guest), Sophie,and Giulietta Marescotti for reviewing! BTW! Scott is not in LM anymore, Ray offered him back into their band and he's there. Olivia and Wen are a couple and Mo and Scott broke up. Here goes nothing...**

I own nothing but the plot

* * *

8 years ago today, Henry White was arrested for life. Or that's what everyone thought. "Oh my," Olivia's grand mother, Grams, said as she read the letter in her hand. She started to shake and fell onto the floor, crying then shouted," Oliv-ia!", voice cracking in the process.

Olivia was looking at old pictures of her family before everything went south. She was in her room, which was light purple with a queen sized bed, white dresser, white desk that had music lyrics from her bands songs written on it in different colored sharpies and paper all over the top of it, and a brown beat-up chest that sitting in front of. Everything in the chest was from her past in it, pictures, toys, jewelry, and a few more things. Then she heard her Grams' voice yell, "Oliv-ia!".

"This can't be good." Olivia whispered to herself as she threw the picture of her mother holding her as a baby down and raced out of the room.

When she finally reached her Grams, it looked as if she had had a heart attack. "Oh my gosh, Grams! Are you okay? Do I have to call an ambulance? Should I-" Olivia was cut off by Gram waving the letter in front of her face.

"What's this?" Olivia asked as she took it from her Grams, took a quick glimpse over it but realized that she had to get her grand mother off of the floor. She got up, pulled her grandma off the floor and put her in the chair in the dining room, not too far away considering they were in the kitchen. Grams tried to tell her what it was, but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Olivia took a seat across from Gram and read the letter, but keeping a worried eye on her grand mother.

Seconds later, she burst into tears, throwing the letter on the ground. Grams was gonna go calm her down, but the door bell rang. She gave Olivia an apologetic look, that Olivia didn't see, and went to answer the door.

There stood the rest of Lemonade Mouth all with worried looks covering their faces. "Hello, how can I help you?" Grams said as if everything was fine, but only leaving the door left open only enough to see her, not Olivia.

"Hey Grams, we were worried about Olivia. We were suppose to have a band meeting 10 minutes ago but she didn't show up, and she is usually the first there." Stella explained.

Grams was stuck. She didn't know whether she should tell them Olivia's father is being released from jail for good behavior or not. Then she felt something touch her shoulder, she turned to see Olivia standing there nodding her head. So, Grams opened the door wide enough to see Olivia's tear-stained face. Wen launch forward and put one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into his chest and the his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and began kissing the top of her head and whispering sweet things like, "It's gonna be okay." in her ear while Grams took the rest of Lemonade Mouth to the back yard and explained what happened.

"But I thought she was on good terms with her dad?'' Mo said/asked as she played with the bottom of her light blue, mid thigh dress over white leggings.

"She is but Olivia had to go to court to witness to the jury. Her father told her if he ever got out he would hunt her down and hurt all of her loved ones because she wouldn't care if he did anything to her." Grams explained watering the flowers. Stella was pacing back and forth occasionally muttering a few things while wearing black jean shorts, red and black checkered tank top with a red cropped tee that said "REBEL" in darker red on it. When she heard this she turned around and shouted,"What?" causing Wen and Olivia to run outside.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to lemonademouthforever21 I have gotten inspiration. I didn't get many reviews but I'm gonna try to work on that. For the ones that did review ( snowwygirl4, lemonademouthforever21, Guilietta Marescotti ) thank you if I already haven't said so. Here it goes...**

**I only own the plot (except lemonademouthforever21's idea)**

* * *

(A/N I'm gonna try POVs, tell me if I shouldn't in a review or PM)

Wen's POV

I was with Olivia in the living room, we were kinda dancing around the room. I could feel as her tears lightened and her sobs slowly come to a stop. She finally looked up at me and I smiled down at her.

"I'm scared Wen." Olivia whispered into my chest. I wanted to break down and cry just seeing her like this. I love her so much, I hate it when she looks hurt. Even more when she is. I was the only one she told about her father, a little bit after we got together. I'm pretty sure they know now.

I said nothing in response, I just kissed her head and continued dancing her around the room. Then we heard a yell. A loud one at that, and only one person can yell that loud. Olivia looked up at me, then let go and ran to the door, me on her heels.

When we got to the door, Mo was looking shocked and staring at Stella, Grams was shaking, and Charlie had his knees pulled up to his chest. Stella was covering her mouth with both hands, she never means to hurt anyone, most of the time.

Her hands dropped and she looked at everyone with tears in the corner of her eyes. Then she ran past me and Liv all the way outside. "Well we can't just stand here, lets go!" Olivia said. When it comes to friends, she can fully recover.

Stella's POV

I hurt them. I can't believe it. I hurt them. I know I'm loud and I know it scares them, so why did I do that? I'm almost home, I can see my house. I have to take a break, my lungs are on fire. I turned around to see if the band were following me, I can't see anyone so I say no. Alright, break's over. Time to go again.

I took off running again. Then I remember something I've been trying to forget...

_It's me when I was little, I think 8 or something. My dad was taking us to the hospital, he said Joey, my 16 year old brother, was in an accident. I wasn't scared, he is a football player after all. He always has to go to the hospital for something broken. Not to mention he stood up for everyone. He was like me, just like me. That's why he was my best friend. The twins were babies, only a little over a year now. I was in the way back of our mini van, listening to the music on the radio. Then we got to the hospital. After mom and dad got Drew and Timmy out I climbed out onto the pavement. When we got into the hospital, mom took Timmy from dad and dad went up to the lady at the desk while mom took us to the waiting spot. Then mom started to cry. "Mom, you don't have to be worried, this happens a lot. He's gonna be fine." I said trying to cheer her up. Of coarse we were never close but I still loved her. Then dad got back and told us we could go see him. When we got there, my heart broke. He had more wires and tubes on him than he usually does. His head is all bandaged up and I could hardly see his face. "Joey!" I yelled and climbed into bed with him. Mom was crying harder now and I could dad was about to. "Hey Stell-Bell." Joey said with a weak and shaky, that wasn't the Joey I knew. "Joey,what's happening?" I asked with tears rolling down my face. " I gotta go now, but I promise we'll be together again." Joey said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't want to hear that. I was really mad, I didn't mean to.."No! You can't leave! You can't Joey!" My scream was was cracking and loud. Everyone covered their ears. Joey was crying, I felt horrible. Then his heart monitor began have a steady beep. I knew what it was, he was gone. The last thing he's gonna remember is me being mad at him. I had to get picked up and carried away, the whole time screaming._

That's why I hate yelling or screaming or even raising my voice close to someone, unless they start it. He was killed by a drunk driver while walking home from football practice. Everyone was hurt by this, he was the freaking quarterback for crying out loud! That's when me and my mom were really driven apart. Tears were now pouring out of my eyes, and I hear footsteps behind me. I turn my head and see the band chasing me. Ha, it's funny watching Mo run in her high heels. I'm almost home, only about half a block away. But the last thing I remember was everyone yelling/screaming.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed, Madame Degrassi19820 and lemonademouthforever21. Hope you enjoy!**

**I only own the plot you haters!**

* * *

Mo's POV

We ran outside to chase Stella. We know she hates yelling and stuff, so I don't know why we didn't see this coming, I mean why weren't we ready to run when she did? But then it hit me. How do we know where she went? She has small legs but can run faster than all of us. Grams stayed at the house but the whole band is chasing after her, and we don't know where she is. Alright, another problem.

"Stop!" I yelled and everyone turned around to stare at me, panting. "I have to take a break or else I won't have feet.". Yes, I love Stella and all but running in these heels is killing me.

They all groaned but stopped. "Anyone know where she would've gone?" Charlie asked bent over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"Maybe-she-went-to-the-auditorium." Wen suggested through gasps for air. Olivia and I were the only ones breathing right, ha! Girls rule.

"I think she went home, that's where her guitar is. Music calms her down and the only instrument there is a piano, she doesn't know how to play that." Olivia said walking in circles. She does that know instead of getting nervous.

Wen walked up to her, like right in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders. Well, didn't grab, that would hurt her and he'd never hurt her, but and gentle kinda - oh what the heck! You know what I mean. I know I'm talking to myself. What the heck is happening to me? Ok, back to reality. Wen and Charlie are breathing normal, Olivia isn't walking in circles anymore, and they're all staring at me. Wait, what?

"Why ya'll starin'? I asked with my teeth closed and through a smile.

"I said, well asked, where do you think she went? Wen says auditorium and Olivia says her house. What 'bout you?" Charlie asked me.

"I say house." I said standing up.

"Well then, time to run again!" Olivia said then turned her heel and took off. Wen and Charlie too but I said still for a sec, a I have no clue why. Then I started running again. By the time I caught up (Yeah, even in heels I can run) Stella was in view. The girls were right! Then something happened no one wanted to see.

Charlie's POV

We were running to Stella, who we could now see. She looked back at us for a second then looked forward. She was on the side walk so I have no clue why what happened next did. A car hit her. Everyone screamed or for us, the guys, yelled. Where did that thing come from? The car hit the breaks and the driver got out. I could tell he wasn't sober considering he was walking all funny like.

"Stella!" Mo screamed. Stella was about a mile away from us right now, everyone wasn't moving. Mo bent over, took off her heels (Favorite heels may I add), threw them aside then it was like she was running for a gold medal. Everyone soon got over our mini shock and went after her too.

When we finally got to her, Mo and Olivia knelt down and were crying while Wen got his phone out to call 911. I ran a hand through my hair and just walk around, then I got an idea.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get her family." I said and then began to run toward the house that wasn't very far away.

When I got there, I was out of breath. I turned around to see Mo going off on the guy while he was flinching now and then and sinking lower and lower. Olivia was down by Stella and it looked like She was whispering things in her ear. Wen was pacing back and forth and if you knew Wen, you'd know the situation is bad because he's always the calm one. I turned back around to knock on the door but Mrs. Yamada beat me to it.

"Hello Charlie, oh my! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Mrs. Yamada began feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine, it's Stella." I said and she put her arms down.

"What's, what's wrong?" She asked, taking a deep breath after her first 'What's'.

I moved out of the way and she screamed, I guess she saw her daughter surrounded in blood on the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm back! So I gotta a problem, what should the pairing be? Wenlivia is already here, but what about everyone else? Thanks to the people that reviewed, lemonadeouthforever21, Madame Degrassi19820, Sophie, and Giulietta Marescotti. Here We go again! (The first person that can name the right singer of that song gets a dedication chapter)**

**I only own the plot people, only the plot**

* * *

Charlie's POV

Mrs. Yamada's scream caused the rest of Stella's family to the door. Mrs. Yamada was shaking and tears streaming down her face just staring at Stell, maybe just her body now. Mr. Yamada had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall, he had to be strong for his family, that's every father's job when something like this happens. The twins were in shock I guess, they wouldn't move.

"What do you guys want to do?" really Charlie? Really? They might lose their daughter and you say that of all things? Ok, I have to mentally scold myself later. Gotta help Stella's family. Then we could hear the sound of sirens, the ambulance was less than a block away. Mrs. Yamada whispered something in her husband's ear and he nodded.

"Hey boys, why don't we go get some of Stella's things so she can feel more at home in the hospital?" Mr. Yamada said to the twins and they nodded and ran back into the house. Mr. Yamada soon followed after kissing his wife's cheek, looking at Stell, and smiling at me. Mrs. Yamada then, kinda... jogged her way over to Stella who was now on a stretcher and was being loaded into the ambulance. Mrs. Yamada climbed in then the ambulance left.

I slowly made my way back to the band to find them being questioned by the police. The guy that hit Stella was in cuffs sitting against his car with his head hung low. I felt anger boil up in me, but is was more... intense I guess. I've never been this mad, not even when I ended up breaking my fingers. I wanted to go hurt him, like he hurt Stella. I can't though. I gotta be calm for Stella.

I walked up to him and lifted his chin up, I couldn't help it. I needed to see who did this to her. I wasn't expecting to see him. I ended up falling back on my butt because of shock. And may I add, pavement really hurts.

Olivia's POV

"Alright, final question. Do you know who the person is that hit your friend?" The male officer asked me. He was really tall, taller than Wen. He had blonde hair, buzz cut hair. He had a lot of muscles. No, not paying attention to them but wow, they're big. I wonder- Olivia! What's wrong with you? You're in a relationship!

"I've never actually payed attention to him, I don't know who he is." I said then the officer nodded and walked away. Mo was playing with her ear rings Stella gave her for her birthday. We know when ever Mo gets nervous, she plays with her ear rings. We all have some way to deal with being nervous. Wen was glaring at the officer that was talking to me. Aww, he's jealous.

"Hey Wen, what's wrong?" I said walking up to him wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist too and kissed my forehead, but not answering my question.

"Wen? You know I want you and only you, right?" I said and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. This is our first real kiss. I kissed back of coarse with just as much passion, if possible. I'm so gonna marry this guy. But it ended too soon. I laid my head on his chest. Then a whistle.

"Aww, Wenny and Livvy sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Mo sang skipping around us. Usually we'd blush and hide, but it's only Wen, me, Mo, and Charlie. Wait, where's Charlie?Wen was laughing and Mo was singing the rest of the song but I had to interrupt them.

"Guys, do you see Charlie anywhere?" I asked and pulled away from Wen to go look.

"No, I only saw him talking to Sella's parents." Mo said. And before you start wondering why we arn't on our way to the hospital, it's because the EMT told us we won't get any info because she'd had to be brought to ICU.

"There he is!" Wen said and we turned to see Charlie on his butt staring in shock at the guys car that hit Stella. We walked over to find the guy was still there.

"Brenigan?"

* * *

**Even you guys might have seen Starlie, it can be Charlie thinking of her as a lil sis. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I loved the reviews I got from Madame Degrassi19820, lemonademouthforever21, Sophie, and Giulietta Marescotti, thank you guys! So I had a poll up for the pairings and the results are... Scohini, Starlie, Ray/OC (I don't even know if he's gonna be in much) and Wenlivia. Enjoy!**

**I only own the plot, you should know that by now**

* * *

Mo's POV

I was yelling at him, yes. I was too mad to pay attention to who he was. All I saw was red. Never imagined it would be Brenigan that hit our Stella. I'm not even gonna say his name anymore.

"Why were you drinking and driving?" Wen yelled. Uh-oh. Wen yelled, he yells less than Stella. Woah, he must be really mad. I can tell by the looks on the on-looking officers, the rest of the band, and Bren- I mean Mr. I-can-drink-and-drive-then-hit-kids-on-the-sidewalk they were shocked too.

The officers quickly shook it off and came over to get Mr. I-can-drink-and-drive-then-hit-kids-on-the-sidewalk (Got it this time!) while we, the band and Mr. ICDADTHKOTS (I needed to shorten it) still had our mouths hung open.

"Alright, Sir. We're going to take you to the jail where you can call family and..." the officer's voice faded as he walked. Soon, everyone was gone but the band, and, incase you were wondering (crap, I'm talking to myself again), were over our shock and were walking, somewhere. I don't know where we're going. I'm in the back, behind Charlie who is behind Livvy and Wenny sitting in a tree- Why am I singing it in my head? I'll go sing it with them.

Olivia's POV

We were just walking around. Me, Charlie, Mo, and Wen I mean. I hope Brenigan goes to jail and stays there for a while, thinking about jail...

"Wenny and Livvy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."Mo sang on, running my train of thought ripped off of it's tracks, which I was kinda thankful for. I was slightly laughing as she skipped around us WHILE we were walking, she is skilled.

I could hear Charlie slightly chuckling, and that's really good. He hasn't smiled since Stella ran off. He got over his crush on Mo, right after she and Scott broke up. They broke up because Ray couldn't handle not being with his best friend anymore. They arn't our enemies, we kinda made good over the school year and now it's summer.

Mo and Scott broke up because her father really wasn't approving. But now her dad has lightened up on her, and we (Stella, Wen, Charlie, Ray, and I) think they're gonna get back together.

Nothing else, I don't think. If anything pops up, I'm probably gonna think it and now I think people are in my head. I've been with Mo too long.

Right now, Charlie is full out laughing and Mo was on replay #3 while Wen had intertwined our fingers and was swinging the back and forth. Mo was panting and slowly came to a stop in front of everyone, causing us to stop.

"Mo, you ok?" Charlie asked walking in front of Wen and I. Mo was doubled over and panting so he crouched down and was now eye-level to her.

When she stayed in that position for a few more seconds, he picked her up bridal style and began walking the other way, to wards her house, after giving us the 'thumbs up' we created in our own language mean "I got this".

Soon, they were out of sight but the last thing I saw was Mo's head on Charlie's shoulder and she looked asleep. I wonder how her dad is gonna react, his daughter asleep and sweaty on someone just as sweaty's chest. Hm, I feel bad for Charlie. Well, that's what he gets for helping. Poor Charlie.

On the flip side, Wen and I were at the park. Wow, it's beautiful. We're in the desert so there isn't much grass, but this looks awesome. There's a pre-school/kindergarten grade play set that had baby swings and low regular ones, a jungle jim set, and the regular. Up a level but pretty much the same for the normal one. There were a few benches here and there also.

I am such a little girl, I know, but I had to. I pulled away from Wen and headed to the swings. When I got there, I was 10 again. Me and Grams on the swings, just going higher and higher. Everytime I got high enough, I though I was in Heaven. Like the swing threw me into the clouds and I was with my mama, I don't care what you think. I've heard it all from, "You're delusional" to the plain, "You're a psycho".

Then the memories hit me.

_Mama and daddy fighting again. Mama locked me in my room but I could see out of the key hole. "That's it! I'm taking Olivia and we're going with my mom. We don't need you in our lives!" Mama screamed and began to run towards my door. But she never made it. Daddy took out a gun and fired-_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had tears pouring out of my eyes but my eyes are closed. I know I'm high in the swing cause I can feel the chains jumping back. I jumped as soon as I got high enough. I knew it wouldn't kill me, I don't want to die. But maybe I could see my mama for just a little bit. I did, not for long but I did. She mouthed, "Not yet" and then I felt arms wrapped around my body. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Wen's cocoa brown eyes.

* * *

**I made it longer to make up for lost time, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews Madame Degrassi19820 and scohiniluver! WARNING! I won't be on a lot because school is starting soon. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I really only own the plot, sorry people that wanna hate on me**

* * *

Wen's POV

I know she wasn't gonna killed herself by hitting the ground, but I already have 1 friend in the hospital and she may not make it. I don't know what I'll do without my Livvy, plus, letting your girlfriend just fall would be a horrible boyfriend. SO I caught her and just stared at her. Not very polite, I know but why did she do it? I dunno. I don't really care right now. I'll ask her when we don't have that much going on. Oh no, she's crying. That's not good, I am a bad person.

I just walked over to the swings with her in my arms, even though I loved being able to carry her around with out it being weird. As soon as I sat down on the swing she jumped from. I sat her up so she was sitting on my lap but facing me and she wrapped her legs around my waist and laid her head on my chest as I swung us back and forth.

"Why did you catch me?" did she really just ask that?

"Why wouldn't I? I wasn't gonna let you fall and get put into the hospital, we can't have you in the hospital too." I stated matter-of-factly.

We sat there for a while then Ray pulled into the parking lot a few feet behind us causing Livvy and me to stand up. He got out and ran over to us. And I'm not exaggerating at all. He literally ran over.

"Guys, what happened to Stella?" Ray said once he got over to us. He and Stella are like brother and sister, right after she said sorry for spitting on him. They fight a lot but it usually ends with him picking her up and putting her over his shoulder because she wouldn't let him win. He still has a huge ego but she's slowly working on that.

She's older than him but he treats her like a little sis. No one can pick on her but us and everything like that.

"Well, how much do you know?" Livvy asked him.

"I know while I was visiting my mom at work Stella came in on a stretcher with her mom next to her." Ray said and crossed his arms over his chest. Oh yeah, his mom is a nurse.

"Brenigan was drunk and he hit her with his car while she was going home." Liv said and he nodded.

"Wait, why was she the only one that was hit if she was going home? You guys always walk with her?" Ray asked sounding confused.

"It's a long story, I hope you have time." I said and began to explain.

Charlie's POV

By the time Wen and Olivia were out of sight, she had fallen asleep on chest.

When we got to her house, her mom was the only one there. Thank God for that, her father would probably kill me, though he is lightening up on her.

"Hello Charlie, what happened to Mohini?" Mrs. Mo's Mom asked me while opening the door for me.

"She was running around too much, she's just tired." I said and laid Mo on the couch where her mom had directed me to.

She went back into the kitchen and got a wash cloth. When she came back, I was sitting on the floor next to the couch Mo was on and Mrs. Mo's Mom was carrying a wet cloth.

I got up and headed for the door when Mrs. Mo's Mom called me.

"Charlie?" Mrs. Mo's Mom asked when I was at the door.

"Yes?" "Make thank you" she said then went back to putting the cloth on Mo's head. I nodded and turned away going outside then I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Charlie, it's Stella's mom. I have some news for you."

* * *

**Sorry it was short, tell me what you want to see! I'm losing inspiration! Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people of fanfiction! Thank you for reviewing Madame Degrassi19820, Guest (no, I had a poll up and Starlie won, sorry), and Giulietta Marescotti. I think my writing sucks cause my reviews really went down. Tell me what you wanna see or this goes on hiatus cause I'm losing inspiration!**

**I still only own the plot, guys. Only the plot**

* * *

Ray's POV

He what? He. Hurt. Stella. In other words, he signed his death certificate. It's like steam was coming out of my ears. I turned around and began to march over to my truck, but Wen called me making me turn around. Doesn't he see how mad I am? My little sister might die, ok so really my little sister by blood, but I know we'll always be family. She promised. And if you know Mrs. Stella Yamada, you know she never breaks promises.

"What?" I spat through clenched teeth. Olivia has looking at me with concerned eyes, I guess they think I'm gonna do something I'll regret. Ha! Ray Beech never regrets.

"Hurting Brenigan won't save Stella. Neither will doing anything you will regret." Ha, I was right!

"It might not save her but it'll be pay back for what he did to her." I said through my teeth again and was gonna turn around, but I caught Olivia's eye. I know this must be really hard for her, Mo texted Scott about Olivia's dad and I was with him. Her eyes look more pleading than concerned now, Wen's do. UGH!

"Fine, I won't do anything," Olivia relaxed and I heard her exhale, Wen closed his eyes and put his head back "for now." I said and started off to my F 350. Best. Graduation. Present. EVER! I've been wanting one since they came out, which was a long time ago.

Olivia and Wen just stared at me till I got into it, but then Wen turned around to Olivia and intertwined their fingers. I wanna girlfriend. But I will not tell Mo that! They began to walk out of the park with swinging arms and smiles on their faces.

Once they were out of sight, I hit the steering wheel with my fists. Stella's my little sister by heart, I can't lose her! No! No, no no no. No, tears, you are not allowed to leave my eyes. Darn, these things don't listen to me.

I've been holding onto these since I saw Stella in the hospital. Mom promised she'd call when she got news of Stella. So, I am sitting in the front seat of my brand new truck (I got it last week, a day after graduation) with tears pouring out of my eyes. Is this what hurt feels like? The feeling that you're gonna lose the most prized possession? I love Stella, not the in-love love, the sister-brother love.

Then my phone rang, that ringtone. I literally dived for my phone in the passenger seat.

"Mom! How's Stella?" I shouted into my phone, but can you blame me? My sister might die! Oh, wait. I yelled at my mom.

"Sorry mom, didn't mean to. I'm just..." I trailed off not knowing how to explain what I was feeling, or what was wrong with me.

"Stressed, I know. I expected you to yell." How does she do that? "Stella will be fine, she's asleep now, but they managed to save her. Her family is here and you guys, her friends I mean, can come in 2 hours." Mom said then hung up. Usually, I would be mad but I'm not because of 2 things. 1) She's a nurse and doesn't have that much free time, I should be lucky she did that and 2) STELLA WILL LIVE! I AM SO HAPPY!

Ok, time to tell everyone else.

Scott's POV

I am currently sitting in the hospital waiting room with Charlie and Mo. Charlie got a call from Stella's mom and he called me to pick them up because his car is in the shop. He was about a block away from Mo's house ,because he dropped her off, so he went back to tell her mom but Mo was awake and told him he won't have kids unless she came to. So here we are!

Stell's family is here and they're in her room with her, but she's asleep. Ray called to see if we knew and we said yes so now he's giving the news to 'Wenlivia' as Mo calls them. Oh-no, the press found out. The waiting room is now full of people with cameras.

"Hide!" Mo whisper-yelled. Mudslide Crush is known as Lemonade Mouth's opening act and we kinda got popular, especially to the girls. We dove under the chairs as the hospital security pushed them all out, against all of their protest. I should warn Wenlivia and Ray about all of the paparazzi  
We came out of the chairs and I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialled Ray's number.

"Hello?" that's not Ray, unless he and Olivia changed bodies. Oh yeah, he told them and probably picked them up too.

"Hey Olivia, just wanted to warn you that-" I couldn't say anymore. The line went dead. I looked at the doors and saw the paparazzi were gone.

"Well, Wenlivia and Ray are here."

* * *

**Please tell me what you wanna see! Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks to Sophie, Madame Degrass19820, lemonademouthforever21, aterjsa, and scohiniluver. 5 REVIEWS! AWESOME! I have a CR fic up, please read it! I don't care if you flame me, just review please! I really need inspiration, please tell me what you wanna see or I have to put this on hiatus. Hope you enjoy!**

**Only own the plot**

* * *

Olivia's POV

We were pulling into the hospital when the line went dead. Just our luck it went dead right before Scott told us the news. Well, I think I know what he was gonna warn us about. A lot of people with microphones and cameras. Shoot, so close.

"Oh-no, they're coming towards us." Ray said and began to backed out. We went around to the back and Ray parked the truck. We got out and ran to the back. Sadly, there's no door and the people are getting closer.

"Quick! Get in the dumpster!" uh, what did Wen just say? No. Just, no.

"Are you kidding me? I got my hair done yesterday! No!" Ray yelled and he did look like a girl that was told she can't get anymore make-up.

"Would you rather be attacked by paparazzi?" Wen said. Ray was silent for a second then the cars were too close to keep waiting.

"Ladies first" I didn't even get to react to what Ray said, I was picked up and thrown in a dumpster! But I wasn't alone for long, Wen and Ray jumped in soon after.

"Who threw-" Wow, I'm not allowed to say anything. If Ray doesn't remove his hand he won't have one. I don't wanna bite him though, I don't want whatever he touched recently on my teeth. He put a finger to his lips to keep me quiet then took his hand away.

The paparazzi were all there and where asking stuff like, "Where'd they go?" "Do you see them?". I could tell the guys were trying not to laugh.

Soon enough, they were gone. We climbed out and the guys shook themselves off because Ray had leftover food on him and Wen was covered in surgery stuff. I didn't. I'm just that amazing. I think they were the only one's covered in things because of what they did to me. That reminds me...

"Who threw me in?" I asked and put my hands on my hips. Ray took a banana peel off of his head (so cliche) and looked and Wen.

"You know, someone." Wen said and Ray nodded. I looked at Wen then Ray then back to Wen. UGH! I hate them for right now. Off of me, we gotta make sure Stella's ok.

We went around but watching out for any camera and went into the hospital. We spotted everyone else right away.

Mo's POV

I saw Olivia and the guys come in and waved them over as soon as they saw us. They came over really fast and sat down. The order that we were in was, I'm gonna say left to right, Charlie, Wen, Olivia, me, Scott, and Ray. We moved around, well, Charlie did. Then something came onto the TV we were trying to avoid.

"Today, famous guitarist Stella Yamada from the band Lemonade Mouth was running on her way home and was hit by a drunk driver. The officers on scene told the press today quote on quote,"Mrs. Yamada's injuries were wide spread and were intense. We have no word on her as of right now, only family and close friends such as the band and the band's opening act Mudslide Crush's members. We will give you info as soon as we get." and a commercial came up.

"Well, we tried to not let this happen. But we can't control the media." I said and began to pick at my nails. I bet everyone's staring at me, but I don't care. As soon as I looked up, Stella's family came out.

"Well, she's gonna be ok, as you all know, but she's pretty beaten up." Mrs. Yamada said as Mr. Yamada walked away with the twins.

"She is awake, and she wants to see Charlie and Mo first." Mrs. Yamada said then walked away. No one said anything but me and Charlie got up and went over to the hallway Stella's family came out of. We know the room number is 125 so we just went up to the door. The window was covered so we can't see anything, I think that's for the paparazzi.

Charlie and I looked at each other and he nodded, the que to go in. What I saw was something I didn't expect.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and crappy, but please review and tell me what you wanna see or this goes on hiatus**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the deal, I'm not gonna be on a lot. I won't have anything to use for updating for a while, what I'm using now isn't mine. But thank you to Madame Degrassi19820, aterjsa, and Emily (last minute) for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

Charlie's POV

Brenigan will die. I can't believe he hurt her so much! He's a monster. In front of us, was Stella, but not the Stella we usually see. I looked over at Mo and she had tears in her eyes. I walked over to Stella with Mo in zombie mode behind me.

Stella had a bandage around her head, scrapes all over the skin me can see which was her arms and her face, but the ones on her face weren't that bad. She has a huge bandage wrapped around her head. I think there is more than we can see but I don't know. She's alive, that's what matters. I can't believe she's smiling.

"Hey guys" dang, her voice is so raspy. It's not like her. I heard Mo mumble a "Hi" and I actually said "Hey, Stell" because I know if we act like it didn't happen, she'll be better. It'll help her. Oh boy, I wonder what Ray's gonna be like. He is not calm at all. This is gonna be good, grab popcorn!

"I know you're probably wondering why I wanted you to in here, it's because I wanted to say sorry-" I cut her off. "Stell, you don't-" at least I got that much out. "Yes, I do. To make me feel better. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm s-sorry.". Why did her voice crack? She shouldn't cry.

"Stella, don't cry." Mommy Mo Mode activated. She walked over and climbed in bed with her and wrapped her arms around Stella. I never expected what happened next ever would. Stella cried. She just cried. I knew I was shocked, and by the look on Mo's face I could see she was too.

Stella looks so broken in this state, outside and in. Brenigan will pay. I couldn't take seeing someone I love- wait, what did I just think? No, sorry brain. You do not love her. A friend yes, nothing more. Remember that. I stormed out. I knew I'm gonna get yelled at but I have to go. Now. I went out o the room, out of the hallway, out of the hospital. I saw the bands giving me looks as I left out of the corner of my eye, but when they see her they'll know why. Hey, that rhymes! Awesome.

I kept walking. Until I reached my house. Time to relax. I grabbed my drum sticks and headed to the garage.

Stella's POV

I'm not gonna be mad at him, I know this is bad. He just needs to cool off. I'm ok with that. Everyone needs their space. I can't believe I'm crying, this isn't like me. I stopped and Mo got up. She went over and sat in the chair next to my bed. And now the door opens to reveal everyone else! Yay! Darn, medicine is starting to work. I hate this. Now I'm gonna be all bubbly.

"What the f-" Ray began to say but Scott covered his mouth. Oh, how I love Ray-Ray. BROTHER LOVE PEOPLE! I only love-love one person, and they left. That narrows it down by a lot. And I'm still smiling. Darn I hate this medicine.

"Ray-Ray!" haha, I think Ray does too. He hates it when I call him that. Now he's glaring at me. Oh well. Sucks to be me. Why am I only paying attention to Ray? Olivia looks a little stunned, I expected that. Wen's has a blank expression on his face, and Scott is scolding Ray. Yep, these are my friends! Oh boy.

"Stell, I know you're in really bad shape but do not call me Ray-Ray again." Ray said as soon as Scott moved his hand from Ray's mouth. Ha! Like that'll stop me. Now I'm tired. Don't yawn! They'll think I need sleep and leave!

"Hey Stella! How are you?" Olivia is so cheerful, that's why I love her.

"I'm a little sore and tired, but good." crap, I just told them. And now I yawn, ok really? I hate you right now body. Hey look! A nurse! But what does she want?

"Alright kids," my friends aren't kids, they're teens. "Visiting hours are back tomorrow." Oh, I don't want to be alone! Who knows what this place will do to me!

"Ok, bye Stell" is what I got from Olivia and she came over and hugged me.

"Bye-bye Stella" I got from Wen and he hugged me too. He walked over to the door, where Olivia was waiting, took her hand in his and kissed her forehead. Awwww, that's so cute! This medicine is messing me up...

"Bye Stella" I got from Mo and she followed Wen and Olivia out.

"Bye Stell, see you tomorrow! from Scott and he left.

"Bye Stella" No! I need to tell him!

"Wait!" I yelled and he turned around, he had his hand on the door nob. "Yes?"

"Come here" I said in a weak voice. I don't know if he's gonna say no. Bu he did walk over and sat on the edge of my bed. Uh, no.

"Come up here, I need to tell my brother something." He came up and laid on my bed with his head on my shoulder but he could still see my face. Then I told him the story, like THE story about my brother. I had tears streaming down my face and he wiped them off with his thumb then kissed my head.  
I'm... so... tired...

The last thing I saw was Ray smile and leave. I still wished Charlie had stayed so I could have told him that I loved him... good night.

* * *

**Crappy, I know. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I didn't give you much time to review but thank you to Emily and scohiniluver. I wanted to update it because I won't be here for a few days. Enjoy!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

Olivia's POV

Wen and I were gonna walk to his house, which was about 5 miles away. This was gonna be a while. I don't mind though, I love spending time with Wen. I just hope he feels the same way. He keeps telling me he does, but I can't rust so easily. That's a huge problem for me. It might ruin our relationship.

I don't need relationship drama and family drama. Oh yeah, dad's coming out of jail tomorrow. The jail said in the letter that they have a job set up for him and an apartment a few blocks from school. I just don't think I'll be able to come face-to-face with him. Can you blame? Wait, I'm thinking this. Of coarse I don't blame myself! The man said he was gonna kill me when he got out! Though he has been telling me in letters it was a drunken mistake, but I don't believe him. The court even said, he is NEVER aloud to be with me alone. EVER.

Right now where about 4 miles away from Wen's house. He has our fingers intertwined and swaying them back and forth.

"Livvy?" I love when he calls me that.

"Hmm?" I... whatever you call that.

"What happened at the park?" uh-oh. I've been trying to avoid that... I'll just play dumb.

"I was on the swings, Ray came and-" was all I can say. He knows I can't play dumb, I'm a horrible liar.

"You know what I mean, Olivia." oh, full name. Ouch. He stopped walking and let go of my hand and stood in front of me. We're kinda in the middle of no where. He lives away from the town and the hospital is on the edge of town, and we're a mile away. Doesn't seem that far, but it is.

I'm trapped. He's my boyfriend he deserves to know. But what if he hates me? What if he calls me names like everyone else did that I told? Ok, I have to tell him.

" I do it all the time, which is why I've had so man broken bones. I do so maybe I can see my mom. I miss her Wen." I actually told him. He just staring at me. What have I done? Walk away, walk away, walk away...

I turned around and headed back to town then I heard footsteps.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" Wen asked as he stepped in front of me.

"You don't wanna be with me, I'm psycho. I jump off a swing so I could see my mom. That's crazy, even for me." I said and walked around him. I now had these stupid tears that refuse to listen to me rolling down my cheeks.

Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up and carried me all the way to his house.

Mo's POV

Livvy and Wenny left, they were gonna walk to Wen's house. They're gonna be tired. Charlie's older brother came to pick him up. Ray went home in his truck and Scott was giving me a ride home. I just got here.

I got out, said "Thanks" and was almost at my door when he called my name.

"Mo!" I turned around and walk back to him

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked nervous, I've never seen him nervous.

"Would you like to go out this Friday? I know I shouldn't have cheated and I never wanted to break up the first time and I promise I'll-" Wow, he talks a lot. He was talking so much he didn't notice me get into his car and, during his rant, kiss him. And this wasn't a peck, it was a kiss. No that I think of it, and think this is our first kiss.

"Why did you do that?" he asked out of breath. Ok, so this wasn't a light kiss.

"Because you always talked about wanting to be shut up with a kiss." I said with a smile. Maybe this will work out this time.

"Mo, will you be my-" I'm not gonna let him finish that. I put a finger up to his mouth (you didn't think I was gonna kiss him, did you? No one gets 2 kisses from Mo in 1 day) to hush him.

"We already are, I'll see you Friday, 7?" I asked/said getting out and shutting the door. I was on my front step when I heard

"See you then!" this has been one eventful week, and it's only Tuesday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm being homeschooled but not allowed to use internet so you are lucky. I'm am going to beg my mom though, sometimes it works. So, thank you scohiniluver, snowwygirl, Madame Degrassi19820, and aterjsa. Enjoy!**

**I only own the plot everyone, no matter how much I hope**

* * *

Ray's POV

I can't believe she told me that. Maybe it was because of the medicine but still... wow. I know before her band mates and that really takes it over the top... just wow. I don't know what to say, I'm speechless. Yes the Raymond Beech is speechless, it is possible. That was yesterday though, right now I'm on my way to the hospital. The doctor actually said Stella can leave today, because of her dad and mom's work. But she can't do a gig for a week. Lets just say she's not happy.

I was called and told that I was needed to pick her up because everyone was was else where, Scott had Mo, Wen, and Olivia and they were at an interview that starts in an hour. Charlie's car was taken out of the shop so he drove himself. And now I'm at the hospital.

I got out and headed in, oh look. There's Stella, fully dressed in her red and black outfit walking towards me. Wait, she's not suppose to be walking.

"Stell! You're not allowed to walk! Sit!" I sound like I'm talking to a dog, I know. Oh well, I can't lose her. None of us can. She's our backbone. I wonder if she'll be mad, that I told her the gang what she told me. I wonder if she remembers. We'll find out when we get to the truck. Ok, back to reality. Stella looks mad. Oh boy.

I picked her up bridal style after I groaned and carried her to my truck. I put her down for a second to open the door then helped her into the passenger seat. Now, off to my house to watch the interview! As soon as I decide to get into the truck.

When we got to my house, I helped Stella in and got her stuff. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention she's spending the night? Her family had to go to different conventions, so they're... everywhere. They didn't want to leave Stella alone but I got them to let her stay with me because everyone know Stella hates hospitals. Ironic how her dad's a doctor. But my family isn't home, another reason why her parents weren't sure. But the whole band's staying over, plus Scott.

I told her that I told everyone, she said she didn't mind. As long as the media doesn't know, she's fine. Ok, everything's ready now. Everyone already and dropped their stuff off on the way to the interview.

I live in a really big house. So don't get surprised when I tell you everyone can have a room to themselves. I have a room, my parents have a room, we have 3 family rooms, 2 kitchens, 12 and a half bathrooms, 8 guest rooms, an indoor pool, game room, music room, recording area, and a lot more. Oh yeah, it's also 4 stories high. As I said, bug house. I've gotten lost, and still do, and I've lived here my whole life.

Stella is laying on my couch and I just came in with popcorn, lets see what happens!

Scott's POV

I am currently on the side of the stage but everyone calls it "backstage". Wouldn't you have to be behind the stage to be back stage? I don't understand people sometimes. Everyone that's suppose to be on stage is on stage, except Stella. Stella should be there. Stupid Brenigan. By the way, he is in jail for 30 years for drunk driving and attempted murder. The judge had the case moved to this morning because his daughter died due to a drunk driver.

It's starting!

"Hello, I'm Jessica and this is Stars Now. Today we have the famous Lemonade Mouth! Well, most of them." Jessica said and everyone cheered/whistled/clapped.

"Well, I want to start with an obvious question. As everyone knows, lead guitarist Stella Yamada was hit by a drunk driver on her way home 2 days ago. How is Stella?" Jessica asked. Everyone that had a tv knew this was coming, especially the band.

"She is better, she is at home now but she is pretty bruised and cut up. But she's a fighter." Olivia said for the band and everyone cheered and clapped.

"So, anything on love going on, other than the Wenlivia everyone knows and love?" Jessica asked. Olivia and Wen didn't blush this time! But Mo did. Crap! I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Ohhh! I saw a blush!" Jessica sang and Mo smiled.

" I have a date Friday, but that's it for everyone. And no ones about it yet, well no they do." Mo said

"Well, there we go. You are the first to know!" I can tell that the band knew it was me, they looked over and Charlie gave me a little thumbs up.

"Well, I have some photos of Stella and The lead singer of Mudslide Crush, Ray Beech, in the Mesa Hospital parking lot. Going for a ride I guess?" Jessica said then pictures of Ray carrying Stell to his truck and helping her in.

"They are just friends, they're like brother and sister." Wen said and Jessica sighed. Sorry you didn't ruin someone's life!

"Well, I also heard Stella's older brother passed away by being hit by a drunk driver too, is that true?"

Crap. Ok, so maybe I spoke too soon.

* * *

**Please Review and give me things you wanna see!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! The last chapter was a mistake, but I do need inspiration. Thanks to Madame Degrassi19820 and scohiniluver for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

Stella's POV

What did she just say? I must be on some wacky medicine cause I think she just said my brother died by being hit by a drunk driver like me. I hope it's the medicine.

"Ray, did I hear her right?" I asked in shocked with a shaky voice, but my whole body is shaking. Who wouldn't be? My darkest secret was just revealed! To the world!

"You know, these shows are horrible. Why don't we watch a movie?" Ray said avoiding my eyes and question. Did he tell her? Why does she know? I knew I shouldn't tell anyone. You idiot! You are not allowed to trust.

"Did you tell anyone other than the band?" I asked with a raised voice and stood up, he was across the room looking on the bookcase he keeps movies on and we were on the couch about 5 feet away.

"How about The Lion King?" Ray asked. Ok, so I like The Lion King, shoot me! Actually don't, I've already been hit by a car.

"No, don't play that game with me. Tell me now Raymond!" this got his attention, he looks scared. Ha! He should be! I also never call him by his full name, that would scare him. No one ever calls him Raymond. I told one person, how did this stuff happen?

"Stella, I only told Olivia, Wen, Charlie, Mo, and Scott. I know you didn't want anyone to know, I'd never do that to you. I don't know how they found out. I just want to put on something you like so-" but Charlie's voice cut him off.

"How did you know that?" Charlie voice was soft and sweet but had fear in it. The girl, uh, Jessie, Monica, Jessica! Yeah, she smiled. What the heck! Sick, sick person. She lives to make sure our lives are ruined. I gotta get her back for this. But right now, focus on this.

"I have reports all over the place. We heard it from Stella herself." that girl! UGH! Oh my gosh! I am currently standing in front of Ray's TV choking her from a far. I hate you. No, not you brain, that stinking girl. And she's smiling! I hope you burn in... time to stop. I wanna watch The Lion King.

"How about we watch a movie before I decide to go to LA and kill her?" I asked Ray while pacing back and forth.

"On one condition.."

"And that is?"

"Sit. Down. Now."

Wen's POV

Why is she smiling? She must have been listening in on Ray and Stella. I want to leave. I can tell by everyone's faces they do to.

"Sorry, we have to go." Mo said and got up. We followed her lead even with everyone either staring at us in shock or gasping. Jessica was smiling and shaking her head. She's such a rfcghjhn! I don't know what she is! Nothing can fit her right now! UGH! Stella must be having a fit!

We didn't even go to the dressing rooms, we didn't bring anything. We just went to our cars and got in, me and Livvy, Mo and Scott, Charlie by himself.

I think that's good though, Charlie alone I mean. Everyone knows he has a thing for Stella. He may do some damage on the way home. Mesa in right on the edge of our state so it only takes 3 hours to drive, but we like getting out of the small town.

Right now, we're on our way back. Charlie split off as soon as we got to our cars. Scott and Mo kinda went away too. It's only me and Livvy now. Oh yeah, when is her dad gonna be out of jail?

"Hey Liv?" Olivia was looking out of the window watching the buildings go by then she looked at me for me to go on.

"When does your dad get-"

"Today" she said before I finished. She isn't exactly "happy" about this. Actually, now that I think about it, she isn't happy. She doesn't want him out. Yeah, they made peace in the family but if someone told you they were gonna kill you when you got out, wouldn't you be scared?

"Do you want us to stay with Grams instead of Ray? I don't think they'll mind." I said try to make her feel better.

"No, Grams is out of town with her friend." She said looking out of the window. There actually wasn't much traffic or red lights, so we're on a deserted road.

We heard a "pop" and felt a bump and the car slowed down. I pulled over to the side and I got out to look at the damage. Flat tire. Great. I have a replacement, but I don't know how long it will take.

And now a truck comes. On a deserted road. We're on the side with a flat. Oh boy.

The truck came to a stop next to me, but I wasn't looking. Then how do I know it stop next to me? Because I can hear!

"Hey! You need help?" I don't know who he is, what are the odds someone I know will show? That was a stupid thought.

Olivia got out and looked at me, I know she can't she the man because he is behind me.

"Who is it?" I moved and she let her chin fall.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! How are all of you? So, if you wanna know the status of my stories, check out my twitter Lizzy_Lori. I follow back! If you tell me who you are! Only got one review, its cool tho. Thanks Madame Degrassi19820, the next chapter is dedicated to you! Tell me what you wanna see! POLL UP ON MY PAGE!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

Ray's POV

Everyone is here, but Wenlivia. Stella fell asleep while watching The Lion King. First to show up was Scohini, then Charlie. Right now, we're in the living room watching... I have no clue what this is. Stella fell asleep on me so she's laying on my lap, head on my shoulder, sound asleep. Mo won't look away, she has this look on her face, it's disgusting.

Hey, look! Wenliv- what's wrong with Olivia?

Olivia is pale, paler than usual. And now she's running to the guest room she picked. What's wrong with her? Mo took off and ran after he while Wen sat on the couch I was on with Stell, her feet are brushing against his thigh. I ONLY KNOW THAT BECAUSE HE KNEES ARE NOW BENT!  
He looks like he's in a state of shock.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I asked him, a little too loudly cause Stella stirred a bit.

Wen just looked at me than shook his head.

"Olivia's dad gets out of jail today." Wen said. Yeah, so? We already know that. Olivia hasn't acted like that.

"And?" Charlie pushed on. I'm starting to like this kid. Yeah, I don't lik him all that much because he has a crush on Stella, my little sis. I'm gonna be the big brother and test him and hate him. It's my job.

"Well, it's a long story." I've used that so many times, he just doesn't wanna spill it. Oh well, he will.

"We got time." Scott said. My bro! I trained him so well.

"But-" "Wen, just spill it. Don't make me get louder, I'll wake up Stella and you know how mad she gets. Plus she's already upset with what happened today, don't push your luck." I said a little loud, loud enough to make Stella stir. Wen's face got red with worry.

"Fine. We got a flat when we were on that one road that not many people go on and I got out. While I was looking at the damage, a man pulled up. He looked a little familiar, but I couldn't recognize him. He asked if we needed help but before I could answer Olivia got out." He stopped for some breath and I knew one though was going through everyone's mind- did he hurt her? Everyone id like family, not just Stella.

"It was her dad. He looked at Olivia, gave me a piece of paper then drove off. The paper was the number to a towing thing. That's why we were so late." Wen finished.

I can say one thing, "This is going to be one crazy summer."

Scott's POV

After Wen finished and Ray added his little words of wisdom, I got up to go check on Liv and Mo. I was right in front of the door, about to knock, when the door opened and I was pulled in. By the look of the bracelets, Mo.

"Uh, ok. I wanted to see if you girls were-" I was cut of by a frantic Mo.

"Don't say fine or ok. We are not ok! Olivia's dad is out, last time he saw her he said he was going to kill her, she saw him today and he sped off. We are not ok! This isn't fine! This is bad! Very, very bad! I don't know what we're gonna do, and I usually do! What do we do?"

So, anyone get that? She looks kinda funn- no. This is serious. Don't laugh, don't laugh! Crap. I laughed. Mo is glaring at me. She stopped pacing. She is silent. Should I run? No, act calm. It can sense fear. I will just slowly leave. Slow, slow, slow...

"AHHH!" Olivia screamed. Mo screamed too. I yelled. Why are we screaming? Wen, Charlie, Ray and Stella ran in. Oh look, Stella woke up. No, bigger things to think about. Wen and Mo ran over to the bathroom and Mo scream and ran over so me and hid behind me. What happened?

I walked over and looked at what Olivia was frozen staring at. It's a spider. I little, tiny- holy crap it moved, Scott out!

I ran over to the doorway and everyone gave me curious looks.

"Spider!" I yelled. Everyone was trying not to laugh. At least they're trying. I know I sound like a baby, BUT IT'S A FREAKING SPIDER!

"Wait, where's Mo?" I asked. It was one way to get there minds off of the spider that Olivia, Ray, Wen and Charlie were know fighting over who would kill it. I'm surprised Stella isn't over there. Oh yeah, she can't. This must be killing her.

"She ran up to the room upstairs, the one she picked. It's the one she always picks, you know the light purple and white 3 room down? That one." Stella said still looking at the arguing group.

"K, thanks." I said and she nodded. I wanna get away, because I know Stella won't let them kill it. Which is why they're arguing. Being injured has it's perks, I guess. I'll find out later what happened.

* * *

**Sucks, I know. Please Review and take the poll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! PLEASE tell me what you want if you want longer chapters. Thank you Madame Degrassi19820, scohiniluver, and Sophie. It's not gay... I hope you enjoy. **

**I only own the plot unless my dream comes true**

* * *

Olivia

"I am not picking it up, it might have a disease or something!" - Me. "Well I won't pick it up, it's disgusting!" - Ray. "Why in the world would I touch it! It's... it's... it's... ugh!" - Charlie. "That leaves me. No! I won't! Never! Ever! No!" - Wen. we are getting no where. What are we doing? Standing in the middle of the doorway to my room for the night arguing over who will get the spider. This, is war.

Stella walks over, ignoring our arguing, and picks it up. Ew. She's letting crawl all over her hand! That's so nasty and unsanitary! I won't touch her until she washes her, everything. If it touches some of you, it's as bad as all of you. Everyone, that's still down here.

"Why did you do that!" Charlie yelled and motion to the spider crawling on her hand.

"You guys wouldn't decide who would get it, so I will." Stella said then walked away.

"Wait, Stella! Sit down know! I promised your parents you wouldn't go back into the hospital!" Ray yelled as her ran after her, literally ran. That boy's gonna get punched, everyone knows Stell doesn't like being bossed around.

"Freak! Darn you Stella!" that was Ray.

"I'm gonna go see how bad the damage is." Charlie groans as he walks away. Wen walks over to the door, and I feel my heart drop. He didn't say good bye or anything. Is he still mad? About what happened today? So, we didn't tell the whole story, but it we told them the main stuff. The don't need to know about our relationship stuff, right?

_We were in the car after the tow truck came and helped us with the tire._

_"Are you ok Liv?" Wen asked me. It had been about 10 minutes and I hadn't spoken.  
_

_"I'm fine" I said quietly and continued looking out of the window.  
_

_"Olivia, if you-" I said I'm fine!" that was the first time I ever got that loud, I'm surprised I didn't blow my vocal cords. That was where the it ended, I know it sounds simple, but it wasn't._

There he is, at the door. And I won't stop him. He deserves better than me. I'm broken, I'm just horrible. I have hardly any family, and out of 2 members, 1 just got out of jail. I'm plain terrible.

I heard the door close and I let a tear fall. Why won't these flipping things listen to me. Do not cry! It is a weakness! I was standing at the bathroom still and looked up, he was right in front of me. Like less than a foot. He leaned down and kissed me. Even with tears covering my face, he kissed me.

It started out sweet and simple, but grew with more passion. We were in full out make-out session. This is the most sexual I've ever been. By the time we were done, we were laying on my bed, panting. I'm scared. I'd never do that, go that far, with someone I was dating for not even a year. What if we go all the way and he leaves? What if I get pregnant? What would happen?

My thought were laid to rest as Wen laid me so I was laying on his chest and his arms were rapped around me. I felt my eyelids get heavy, it was around 9 pm. The last thing I saw was Wen's face, the last thing I heard was Wen's voice, then I murmured a response.

"I love you too."

Stella's POV

I let the spider go then punched Ray in the nose, it's not broken. All of the couples are gone. I was happy, I guess. No mushy, lovey dovey stuff to deal with. But I'm alone with 2 guys at 9 at night, I'm not perverted. I was taught to watch out for myself. I may be hard core rock and stuff, but I won't let anyone touch me. Ever. Ever.

It is so quiet. The only thing on is news. Nothing on tv. We were, me, Charlie, and Ray, were on the couch. Ray with a bandage on his nose. He wasn't that mad, he yelled at me then said sorry and kissed my head. But, I can go see what the couples are up to. I got up and was about to head to Olivia's room when Charlie called.

"Where you going Stell?"

"To stalk Scohini and Wenlivia." I said simply then went to the first room: Olivia's.

Olivia is asleep on Wen's chest and Wen is asleep. I hate to say it, but it looks cute. Wait, I have a plan. Camera! I ran out of the room, literally, then got my phone in my sleeping bag a few doors down from the room. I went back into the room and snapped the picture. Now, off to Scohini! And I went upstairs into Mo's room.

Same position, but they're more sitting up, kinda. Snap! Got another one. Perfect black mail.

I went down stairs to see Ray asleep on the couch and Charlie no where to be seen, maybe he's asleep. I went over to the couch and got my drink and was heading to my room when Charlie came out of the bathroom in pj pants. Without a shirt. Oh gosh.

"What were you doing?" I asked. He looks really cute right now, but more of a hot. Aw, crap!

"You'll fine out tomorrow." I say cooly even though I was freaking out inside. I went into my room and fell asleep fast, planning on how to actually tell Charlie the thing, and it's not that I have a crush on him. Even though I have to do that too. So much stress...

* * *

**Italics are flashbacks. Please review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it was so long. Thanks to LaVaLiCiOuS, Guest, snowwygirl4, lemonademouthforever21, Madame Degrassi19820, and scohiniluver.**

**Don't own it**

* * *

Mo's POV

It's Friday. Date day. Scott Day. The day I'm going on a date with Scott. THE DAY! I'm worried. Who am I kidding? I'M FREAKING OUT! Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath- phone is ringing. I am going to kill this- oh, it's Scott. HOLY CRAP IT'S SCOTT! Calm down.

"Hello?" play it cool, don't freak out.

"I wanted to tell you to wear casual." that's all he said? I had a heart attack, for that? Oh, that's good. All good. This date better be good cause if not, I'll kill him. Not really kill, I have Stella for that. Wait, I should just sick Stell on him! Yes, that will be good.

"Oh, ok. Where are we going?" stay calm, Stella will get him. This is gonna be good. Note to self: bring popcorn next time Stella sees Scott, but make sure you tell her this time. Last time, the time I broke up with Scott, I told her when Scott was feet away. Yeah, Olivia had a headache for a week.

"It's a surprise. I gotta go get ready, see you at 7." "Yeah, see you then." hand, meet face. Face, meet YOU ARE AN IDIOT! All done.

No, I am not over reacting. You are over reacting by saying I'm over reacting. Darn, phone's ringing again.

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't see the Caller ID. I was too busy pacing around.

"Hey Mo. When are you coming over?" Oh, it's just Olivia. No need to pass out. Wait, what?

"Why? You know I have a date." I said. Well of course I said it, why would Olivia say that? I just confused myself. Crap.

"To the mall. I know you were gonna need a new outfit. I even talk Ray into letting me bring Stella! Except she isn't enjoying it. And she's not allowed to walk much." oh my gosh, she's done the impossible.

"I love you! I'll be there soon!" I said and hung up. To the mall! Crap! My car is in the shop. A word of advice, do not let Charlie use it when his brother is mad at him. Tommy will think it's his and beat it up.

Charlie's POV

I am currently watching Scott run around his room, throwing clothes around. He's acting like a girl.

"Dude, I swear if you don't stop pacing you won't be a dude anymore." I said pulling his shorts off of my head, I hate him currently.

Now my phone is ringing. Yay! More things to deal with. Did you catch the sarcasm?

"I gotta go." I said and stood up with my phone. Scott looked at me with horror all over his face.

"You, you can't! I need you!" he so sounds like not a dude.

""Call Wen, he's the one with a girl friend." I said and walked out to my car. It was now a missed call but I looked and saw it was Stella. So, being the gentlemen I am, I will call her back. Also, I have a huge crush on her so of course I will.

"Here comes a breakthrough, here comes-" Stella's ring back tone was cut off by her, in a not so friendly way.

"Delgado, I'm stuck in this stupid mall and you won't answer the phone. I am going to kill you." well, I guess that's friendly in her point of view.

"Whatcha need Stell?" "Come get me!" she is not patient. At all.

"And if I say no?" I'm so gonna get it, but it'll be worth it.

"Your doors better have a huge lock on it." ok, that's a little frightening.

"That doesn't scare me Stell, you can't walk." great comeback dude!

"I can walk, I'm not allowed to walk. Since when do I listen to rules? And I will out a snake in your bed Delgado!" Snake. Not a snake. Snakes are gross. No, I am not a girl but I don't like snakes. Scott doesn't like spiders, and I don't like snakes. Hold on...

"And how would you be getting into my bed Stella?" I know sounds perverted, but it isn't.

"Pervert!" well, she thinks so.

"No!" "Yes!" "No!" Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "No?" "Yes! Wait, Stella I mean no!" darn, she got me...

"Oh well, you said it. Come get me or I'll walk to Ray's house and blame you." Ray is already on edge with me since I have a crush on his little sister A.K.A Stella. Darn you Stella, darn you.

"Fine! But where do you want me to take you?" I said climbing in my car and starting it.

"Your house,but not your room." this girl can't joke when it comes to that stuff...

"I won't." "Promise?" "Promise." "Um, Charlie?" holy crap. She called me by my first name "Yeah?" "Would you, well um, uh, never mind. I'll tell you when we get to your house." well that was weird...

We said our goodbyes then hung up. I pulled into the mall parking lot (Scott only lives a few blocks away, I would've walked by Stella ca- isn't allowed) and saw a guy looking through the window the would let you see the cafeteria. He turned around hen ran away when he saw me, stalker much? He looked familiar though...

"Delogado!" you know who it is, so I'll just tell you what she's doing. Sitting on the bench, the sun is hitting her just right- get. Stella. You. Moron.

"Hello, Stella. Nice to see you to." I was right next to her now, helping her up.

"Can we just go? I hate this place." isn't she sweet?

"Ok, get in." I said as I opened the passenger door. I got in the driver's side and buckled up. I turned around to check on Stella but I didn't see anything because I was welcomed with lips crashing into mine. This is not a crush, I love her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone but I'm back! My birthday was yesterday and it didn't go well. But thanks to Sophie, lemonademouthforever21, snowwygirl, Madame Degrassi19820, and aterjsa. Hope you enjoy!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

Wen's POV

I really hate this. Charlie left Scott alone so now I'm stuck here. Dang it. Well, I'll tell you what's going on. Scott is pacing around his room with 3 different shirts on, shorts over top of his jeans, and his hair is sticking up in all kinds of directions.

"Should I wear shorts? No, that would be bad. Jeans? Yeah, they sound good." Scott said and pulled his shorts off so he was in jeans.

"Should I wear white? No, too fancy." Scott took off the white button up shirt and threw it. It landed on me.

"Should I wear silver? No, too shiny." He said and peeled his sparkling silver shirt off. He looked in the mirror on his wall.

"Dang! I look good!" Scott said after he fixed his hair.

"What time are you picking Mo up?" I asked.

"7, why?" Scott responded and turned around.

"Because it takes 20 minutes to get to her house and it's 6:45." I said with a smirk. I am suddenly starting to like this.

"Crap!" Scott yelled and pulled his shoes on as he ran out of the door.

"Have fun!" I yelled and got into my truck. Time to go see Ray-Ray (as Stella would say, hey! That rhymes!).

I pulled up to Ray's house and I could see Ray pacing around. Shoot, am I gonna have to stay with him too? No, I'll just leave. Crap, it's too late. He saw me now he's coming outside. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Wen! I need help dude! I'm freaking out! Freaking out I say!" wow, I don't really wanna stay even more now. Maybe I can lie... no. I'm bad at lying. Darn it.

"What's wrong?" I asked and walked up to the door with him behind me.

"I called Olivia because she said she would be bringing Stella home and would be watching her. Stella left and no one knows where she is! Her parents will kill me! Plus, STELLA IS FREAKING GONE!" uh oh. I'm gonna be here awhile...

Ray's Pov

Let me take you to 5 minutes earlier...

_"Determinate, D-determinate.." blasted from my phone as I try to call Olivia._

_"Hey Ray, what's up?" Olivia said seconds before I thought it would go to voicemail.  
_

_"Nothing really, just checking on Stell. And you." I said. Yes, I am very protective. Get over it.  
_

_"Isn't Stell with you?" Olivia asked. What the hell is she talking about? Why would Stella be with me?  
_

_"No, Olivia where is she?" I kinda yelled into the phone. Many emotions running through my head. Worry, sadness, anger... so many.  
_

_"A few minutes after we got to the mall she said she wanted to go outside for fresh air alone, so I let her." Dear Olivia's niceness, please leave when we are dealing with Stella. Sincerely, SHE'S FREAKING GONE!  
_

_"She called me a few minutes later and said she had called you and you picked her up." no. She didn't.  
_

_"No, she's not here. I'm gonna try to call her, get over here!" I said and hung up before she could reply  
_

Since then, I have been calling Stella and her phone goes straight to voicemail. Currently, I am pacing in my living room with Wen sitting on my couch hands folded and on his knees, having his head on his hands. Doorbell, maybe it's Stella!

I literally ran to the door to see if it was her, it wasn't. It was Olivia.

"Have you gotten a hold of Stella?" She asked while going past me and into my living room and sitting next to Wen whom I think is frozen. Usually when Olivia comes into a room, he pulls her onto his lap or wraps his arm around her. That's how bad this is.

"Did you call Charlie or anyone?" Olivia asked me as her leg began to jump. She's nervous and scared, that's what she does when she's scared. Sometimes we have more than one thing we do when we are in a scary situation.

"I tried Charlie, got voicemail. I didn't call Wen because I remembered his is broken and is using his house phone and didn't feel like talking to his dad. I didn't call Mo or Scott cause I didn't want to ruin heir date." I said really fast, but Olivia understood me.

"Where could she be!" I yelled and plopped myself onto my bed. I am depressed now.

"Why don't we just turn on the tv and wait. She's a strong girl, she can handle everything that gets thrown to her." Olivia said and grabbed my remote. I guess she's right.

She turned on the tv and Hot Tunes was on.

"Now, on to one of the biggest bands in the world, lemonade Mouth!" the announcer said, Jamie id I remember right.

"Today is the secret date Mo is going on!" yeah, yeah. Get a life.

"Like every fashionista, Mo was seen with the other LM girls Olivia, lead singer, and Stella, lead guitarist. If you know, Stella was in the hospital days before and wasn't allowed to be on her feet much so this must be one important date!" gah, I wanna puke.

"But, some of our photographers caught lil' miss Stella having a kinda date of her own." it showed a picture of Stella kissing someone in Charlie's car. HOLY CRAP SHE'S KISSING CHARLIE! I'm gonna have to talk to them both.

"We don't know everything yet, but when we do, we'll tell you!" and Olivia turned the tv off. Wen was out of his daze and staring at the tv, think me and Olivia.

"I know where Stella is." no, you don't think? Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	17. Sorry

**I'm sorry guys, I'm taking a break from writing. I'll be back soon, I mawriting some tonight. Please don't be mad**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry. Way too much is happening. I can't do it anymore. I'm done with writing. First person to PM me can adopt the story. I can't write anymore. I might in a few months, but I can't now. Sorry, you guys were great though!**


End file.
